herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Silverstein
Julia Silverstein is a supporting protagonist in the anime series Blood+. She is a medical doctor working for the Red Shield and is also involved in Chiropteran related researches. She graduated from Sorbonne University, the same University as Van Argiano. She betrays Red Shield as per advised by Dr. Collins for the sake of continuing her research on the nature of Chiropterans, but rejoins after David takes a bullet for her. She is voiced by Yuko Kaida in the Japanese version and Abby Craden in the English version. Biography She is a medical doctor working for the Red Shield and is also involved in Chiropteran related researches. She graduated from Sorbonne University, the same University as Van. She briefly betrays Red Shield as per advised by Dr. Collins for the sake of continuing her research on the nature of Chiropterans. Julia is first seen in the series acting as Saya's doctor and supervising Saya's blood transfusions. Julia is committed to researching the true nature of chiropterans to help destroy them. When Riku is turned into a Chevalier she and Dr. Collins are able to gain insight into Chiropteran DNA at a level that they never had available before. She is the one who discovers the D base present in the chiropterans. Her supervisor and mentor, Dr. Collins, defects to Cinq Flèches wanting to be able to publish his research and because he disagrees with the idea of killing chiropterans. He is able to convince Julia to join him and betray the Red Shield. She meets with David several times while he is investigating Cinq Flèches and the Corpse Corp and he always reminds her that she will be welcomed back to the Red Shield when she is ready. When Julia became Diva's personal physician, Collins goes into a jealous fit and he attempts to murder Julia, but David saves her and takes the shot instead. Afterwards, Julia keeps vigil over the critically wounded David in the hospital and is shown kissing him while he sleeps. She also returns to the Red Shield and is able to use the knowledge she gained to aid them in the final battle with Diva. After Diva is killed and the group returns to Okinawa, Julia is able to use the knowledge she gained to extend the Schiff Lulu's life span and develop a serum from Saya's blood that can stop the effects of the Delta 67 agent. She is also revealed to be pregnant with David's child. Appearance Julia has fair skin with an exceptionally large bust and dark golden hair which she wears up in a ponytail. She usually wears glasses (except in parties/balls). Her usual uniform consists of a lab-coat which she dons over different tops and tight skirts and wears red or peach lipstick daily. Personality Julia is very professional and can be manipulated (as is by Dr. Collins). She has shown to have feelings for David from the very beginning, and a few times, tried to get his attention. She believed her research about the chiropterans' true nature, and the changes in Riku's body while he is transforming into one, should be used in the Red Shield's war against them, and be destroyed after it. Collins however, had other plans for this data, and she worked with him and the Cinq Flèches Group for some time, although she returns to Red Shield after Collins tried to kill her. Gallery Julia 6dresssexy.jpg|Julia in her sexy dress. Chara julia.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Non-Action Category:Defectors Category:Misguided